stormbitefandomcom-20200213-history
The Rogues
Tumblr pqo0s4spxl1uz6veko4 1280.png The Rogues are a key Synth Group in the Stormbite Series, lead by Storm Fraser-Swann. They have had many members but their current number lies at just eight, however all former Rogues still retain a firm and unshakeable loyalty to one another no matter how far apart they are. History There have been many members of the Rogues, with it being one of the original Synth Groups. At their largest there was fifteen of them, but this wasn't for long, and in its eleven year existence has had more than forty members. Many of the members have become leaders of their own groups, with people such as Crow having started up a group of his own which works with the Rogues. The Japan Incident. Lightly referenced, but around the time when Storm picked up Kat the old Rogues faced a huge disaster which broke them up and dwindled their numbers down from twelve to just Storm and Beth Role The role of the Rogues is variable. They go on missions both with other Synth groups such as the Daggers, and alone, they work with the Rioteers but also against them, and even though they are not the leading group, have more control and management over other groups than Asena's pack does. Current Members [[Storm Fraser-Swann|'Storm Fraser-Swann']] Storm is the leader of the Rogues, and has been for the last two years. She is also the last remaning member of the original Rogues and because of everyone else leaving, it means she has a lot of connections and loyalties with the other groups who still consider themselves her family. Beth Lovelace Technician and Second in Command, she has been with the Rogues for four years, but has only been second for as long as Storm has been in command. She creates the plans and finds missions for the Rogues, and oversees how each mission is run. [[Katana Tsume|'Katana Tsume']] Katana has been with the Rogues for a year and a half, and often acts as a main agent when they have missions involving humans; mostly due to her past experience with negotiating and talking to humans from when she was owned by a Hasekura businessman. She is the most armed Rogue and always has a minimum of three blades on her person at all time. [[Wilny Mira|'Wilny Mira']] [[Raoul Hunter|'Raoul Hunter']] A recent addition and designated the Rogues' Medic [[Malana Été|'Malana Été']] [[Amell Rakena|'Amell Rakena']] [[Palmer Hunter|'Palmer Hunter']] Wingspan - Malana Storm Fell.jpeg Wingspan - Wilny, Kat, Amell.jpeg IMG_03092015_182445 (2015_11_05 15_13_50 UTC).png|These nerds IMG_05092015_194606 (2015_11_05 15_13_50 UTC).png|How Storm deals with Wilny's attitude from time to time (Feat. Raoul) IMG_27022014_002237 (2015_11_05 15_13_50 UTC).png IMG_06092015_231245 (2015_11_05 15_13_50 UTC).png Former Members * [[Adonis Oola|'Adonis Oola']] * [[Crow Corvus|'Crow Corvus']] * Raiquen Noct * [[Nara Inxter|'Nara Inxter']] * Mesi Nyama Other Former Rogues * Arum (Rabbit) * Bayou (Canid) * Cadence (Avio) * Chase (Avio) * Copper (Preter) * Dakota (Canid) * Erigeron (Ursa) * Fen (Canid) * Helios (Avio) * Hook (Preter/Bionics) * Hudson (Canid) * Koi (Marine) * Lilly (Rabbit) * North (Avio) * Pembroke (Canid) * Phlox (Rabbit) * Sage (Rabbit) * Silver (Preter) * Trace (Avio) * Venus (Preter) * West (Avio) Site Navigation Category:The Rogues Category:Synth Groups Category:Synth Characters